All the Small Things
by The Impostor
Summary: Madeleine is the happiest she's ever been. She's escaped her dead end job, managed to make it in her new life as a farmer, and even married the beautiful Abigail, and it doesn't look like things will change anytime soon. Abigail/Female Farmer oneshots.
1. Not Useless

**A/N: Hello, Stardew Valley fandom, I've been holding this one in for months, so yeah. Female Farmer/Abigail. Oneshots, connected very loosely and sometimes out of order. Hope you like it!**

* * *

After breakfast, Abigail was ready to face the day. She needed to meet with Sebastian about the recordings, and find a bit more data on the mines, via her studies in the archeological society. It was an exciting life. Not a care in the world and ambition adventure ahead of her, and then there was her home life...

"Oats! Get back here!" Farmer Madeleine called out, chasing a pig that held a truffle in its mouth out from the barn it resided in and into a patch of tall grass. She ran, and with only moderate effort wrenched the valuable mushroom from the pig's mouth. "Ah, excellent." She sighed, as she made her way back to the farm house, only to be tackled by their other pig, much more affectionate, and who promptly deposited a second truffle in the farmer's hand. "Notorious P.I.G." Madeleine Shouted, laughing as the other pig that the couple owned affectionately stood at attention as his owner got up, a bit of mud on her clothes. "Well, I need a shower." She sighed.

* * *

"All right, I'll be sure to put these through the wash." Said Abigail, as Madeleine stripped down in the bathroom (being wife and wife, the two were hardly uncomfortable with seeing the other naked, it wasn't like that wasn't what they saw in bed most nights anyway). "It's no big deal. I was going to do a few things in town but I can get to it later. She assured the farmer, as the latter pulled off the last of her clothes, and climbed into the shower, as her wife took the clothes away.

Madeleine sighed, as the warm water enveloped her body and her thoughts once more began to wander. "Well, Abigail is certainly helpful." Madeleine muttered aloud.

* * *

"It feels like all I can do."Abigail Laughed, as she treated Madeleine's clothes with a stain remover, and placed them in the washing machine. That's what it felt like. Madeleine was an amazing person. A true adventurer along with a farmer, and so much more. A renaissance woman, if you will. She felt like so much less. "Ah, I suppose it's natural." Abigail Sighed. I'm just so lucky to have her.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

"Hey, I got up early and fed all the animals." Said Abigail, as her wife emerged from the house.

"Thanks so much." Laughed Madeleine, as she pulled Abigail in for a short kiss.

"I also filled Kira's water bowl." The latter added, as she pointed to their cat, who was asleep content in its pen.

"That's wonderful." Madeleine said, with a sincere smile. "I need to head to the mines, looking for red mushrooms, and maybe some ghost fish too."

"I'll see you tonight then." Abigial ascended from her perch on the porch and went into the house. "Wow, she really is incredible." She sighed. Her wife worked her ass off every day, and it all felt like Abigail really couldn't do much in return. All that she ever did was make things run a bit more smoothly, she didn't seem to create anything on her own. The farm wouldn't exist without Madeleine. It ran thanks to the genius owner. "God, I gotta talk about this." She muttered, meandering around the house and looking for something to be done.

* * *

The normal pastime of slicing slimes and zombies with her templar's sword felt boring. All she could think about was Abigail, and all she did for her. She really did seem to keep everything running around the farmhouse. Any time Madeleine needed to head to the mines for a day, or went fishing, Abigail would pick up all of the slack. She'd feed the livestock, make sure the cat had water, and make sure that there was food on the table when she was home. "I feel so useless." Madeleine thought to herself. "Abigail feels like the only reason things get done around here anymore. I need to talk about this. With her."

* * *

"That was wonderful, Abigail." Madeleine sighed, as she consumed the meal on her plate, some kind of sushi, Madeleine's favorite. She hadn't expected it, which made her feel guilty once again.

"Thanks." Abigail said, as she finished her own.

"I have a little something for you, in return and all that." Madeleine fumbled around her bag for a few seconds before producing a still-hot blackberry cobbler, Abigail's favorite dessert.

"Thanks! You're the best Madeleine." Said Abigail, a genuine smile on her face, though a smile that hid a pinch of sorrow under it. "Which is what I need to talk about." She sighed, her expression gradually fading into a more sorrowful one.

"Hm?" Asked Madeleine. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just feel... unworthy. I feel like I don't pull my weight around the house, and I feel like I'm just living in the brilliant world you created." She sighed. "I want to make sure you're okay, and if there's anything more I can do, I will do it, and I'll do it because I love you." She spurted out, her face red as one of Madeleine's strawberry crop.

Madelein's face softened, though Abigail couldn't quite gather what was on her mind. "I understand if you think I'm useless..." The latter muttered.

"No! Honestly, I thought the opposite. You're so helpful. Any time I need to break routine, you're there to help and work with me on whatever needs to be done. Sometimes, I feel like you're the only reason this farm keeps running." Madeleine said, a sincere smile on her face, as she pulled her wife in for a passionate kiss. "I suppose we're good for each other then, we take care of the things the other can't."

Abigail moved towards their bedroom, stripped, and alighted onto the bed. "I suppose so, and hey, there's something neither of us could hope to do without the other." She said with a devilish smile. "How about we do that right now?"

"Gladly." Laughed Madeleine, as she got up to join her wife.

* * *

 **A/N: All right, this is the first chapter in a series. As far as the potential elements, this will just be oneshots into the Farmer (here called Madeleine and Abigail's relationship, and each portion is at a different point in time. Some will take place before they get married, some after, maybe one during, but the main focus will always be their relationship. You're also welcome to float ideas yourself, and I might write it if I like it. Additionally, not all of this will be canon compliant, primarily because the two might interact with some things that I'm considering trying to Mod into Vanilla Stardew Valley. Who knows if that'll materialize, but I'll do my best. Finally, if there's much enthusiasm for it, I might be persuaded to up the story's rating to M and get a bit more descriptive with the sexytimes, tell me what you think.**


	2. Dear Diary

**A/N: Sorry for taking a while to update, but I hope this works for you, this one will be a bit different, it's Abigail's POV, writing in her journal. The entries pertain to her meeting Madeleine and slowly falling in love with her.**

* * *

 **Fall 13:**

Well, another birthday come and gone, Nineteen years old and still no chance at love. I thought for sure Sam or Sebastian would fall head over heels the moment I turned sixteen, no luck. Who the fuck else am I supposed to find around here? I need something delicious. Maybe some blackberry cobbler. Or quartz. mmm, quartz.

 **Fall 27:**

Just got back from spirit's eve. I still couldn't make it to the end of the maze. Damn spiders! Sebastian was cute though, even if he was kind of a dumbass. Ah well, I can mold him into something. I just need a little time.

 **Winter 9:**

I can't take it anymore! I have to tell that damn dork! We were just sitting around the bar last Friday, as per usual, and he just had to joke about dating me as we were leaving. I guess I'll give him a hint. Bouquet shopping time, luckily dear old dad owns the store...

 **Winter 10:**

God damn it! He turns me down. I'm never going to find love. Who else can I possibly find love with? Maybe Sam, but it's not like he's ever cared much about love. Always cared more about his bromance with Sebastian, and that skateboard. I have no chance. I may as well give up now.

 **Winter 28:**

You know what? Fuck it. I guess I'm undateable. May as well embrace it. I don't need a guy. I'm good to live on my own. Hell, maybe I can take over the general store or something.

 **Spring 1:**

Well, it looks like the abandoned farm just outside of town isn't abandoned anymore. Someone just moved in. Her name is Madeleine. She swung by the store today, bought some seeds, and left. I guess she's kind of pretty. Comes from the city, turned 24 last summer, and just got out of a shitty desk job. I don't know her all that well, but she seems nice enough. Still kind of mad I can't mess around in the fields anymore.

 **Spring 8:**

I guess Madeleine thinks I'm worth spending time around too. She talks to me every day we see each other, and I keep getting gifts from her. She's certainly generous. It's good to make more friends. She gets along with Sam and Sebastian too, so that's nice.

 **Spring 16:**

Well the Prairie King's ass keeps getting roasted, but at least Madeleine shares in my misery now. We didn't stand a chance against... Well, whatever those enemies are supposed to be. Ah well, there's always tomorrow, and Madeleine's proving to be a good friend. I feel like I can take on the world when she's around.

 **Spring 24:**

Flower dance was this afternoon. Madeleine wanted to dance with me. She's nice, and I guess we're friends, but I just didn't feel confident in doing it. Can't tell why, but I had to turn her down. I kind of regret it though. She seemed kind of lonely. God, I feel for her. What's even happening to me?

 **Summer 4:**

Met Madeleine while practicing flute. Didn't know she played harp. We were great together. I guess we ought to team up more often. With all the amethyst she gives me, I get the feeling she goes to the mines a lot. Maybe she can teach me to hunt monsters...

 **Summer 12:**

It looks like Madeleine is getting serious about farming. She's buying more and more and it doesn't even feel like there's a day when she doesn't need something from dad's store. Hey, it gets me more amethyst and quartz, so I can't complain. Plus, more Madeleine. I can't believe how lucky I am to have her as a friend.

 **Summer 18:**

I stayed out late, dad doesn't want me practicing swords, so I have to do it whenever I can. Madeleine found me. Taught me what she knew about swordfighting. I loved every second. I wonder though. I feel like Madeleine is more than just a friend. I've never thought about a girl this way, am I bi? Eh think about it later.

 **Summer 22:**

So I'm definitely bi. Saw Madeleine at the hot springs earlier today, in a bikini. I don't think my heart can take much more.

 **Fall 1:**

I invited Madeleine over to look at my new ouija board. It was going well until some asshole spirit (read: me) had to go and say I loved her. I asked her to go after that. I couldn't stand the thought of her rejecting me. Not after Sebastian. Apology letter to follow. Hopefully she forgives me.

 **Fall 2:**

This is the happiest day of my life! Not only did she forgive me, she gave me a bouquet! She feels the same as me. I thought this would never happen.

 **Fall 13:**

My twentieth birthday was a lot happier than my nineteenth. Madeleine was there, and she was as loving and caring as ever. She even baked some blackberry cobbler for me. My favorite. I'm on cloud nine. Madeleine loves me and I love her.

 **Fall 14:**

I finally worked up the courage to enter the mines. I thought I was ready, but of course the damn bats put an end to it before it started. Madeleine was there though, and she told me she was scared of that place too. I feel a lot less scared around her. Maybe we should explore together.

 **Fall 18:**

I was at Madeleine's today, and Robin was building an expansion to the house. Madeleine wouldn't tell me why, but she seemed excited. I suppose she was feeling a bit cramped. If I lived in a house like that, I would too. Either way, I never thought my first relationship would be with another girl, but I couldn't be happier.

 **Fall 23:**

I'm engaged! A year ago today, I thought I'd never get married, and here I am, a few days from marrying the most amazing woman I've ever met. It was perfect. She just walked up to me, like she always does when she wants to give me a gift, but this time, she gives me a shell necklace. I need to find a dress for the occasion.

 **Fall 26:**

So it turns out my heart can take a lot more than just seeing Madeleine in a bikini. Sex is better than people say it is.

 **Fall 26:**

I can't believe the year I had. Marrying Madeleine was the best decision I've ever made.

* * *

 **A/N: So, sorry about the wait, I hope you enjoy this, and next chapter will be a bit more conventional.**


End file.
